One Night Standing Cinderella
by Klace1996
Summary: Austin and Ally have been Best Friends for as long as they can remember. What happens when the two meet at a party and are Surprised at what they discover. Will Ally tell Austin what happened or Will she let eat away at her? Summary Sucks R&R May change to M later on in the Story Haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey Guys this is my first Austin and Ally Fanfic so be Kind. Hope You Guys Enjoy!

*Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally ( Wish I Did Though.. *sigh)

One Night Standing Cinderella

Ow. Thats my first thought when I woke up this morning. After staying up all night to study for my chemistry test had left its toll on my mind. I stand up and walk across my room to my bathroom to look for something to soothe my aching head, when I hear a familiar sound. My Phone ringing. I walk over to see who it is. It's Austin so I answer reluctantly.

(**Ally: Bold ** _Austin: Italics_)

Hello?

Ally!

Ow Austin my head

Whats wrong Ally?

Nothing. Just A headache. What's up?

Oh yea I was wondering if you still wanted a ride to school.

Yea. Thanks Austin.

No Problem Ally see you in a just a few. Bye.

Bye.

What did he mean by see you in a few it was only six thirty. I looked at the time on my phone. Shit Its Seven fifteen. I run to my closet and pull out my favorite pair of Distressed Skinny Jeans, My **VS Pink(1) **Sweater, and My Grey **Uggs(2). **I run to the bathroom to change thank god i braided my hair last night after i got out of the shower. I pull the braids loose and run my fingers through them. I put on some mascara and some light pink lip gloss and pull a oversized beanie onto my head. I run downstairs to hopefully get in some kind of breakfast before Austin gets here. I decide on an apple so i sit and eat it while i wait for Austin inside.

Austins POV:

I wonder if Ally is Ok i thought to myself after I hung up. She sounded miserable I wanted badly to know whats wrong with her. She was riding with me to school so I go to get ready I decide on My Ramones Sweatshirt, Skinny jeans, and my fave black and purple Supras. I put on my watch and look at the time and decide to head towards Allys house, she lives just a few streets over so I can see her all the time thats why shes my best friend. I Run down the stairs almost taking down my still half asleep sister "What are you in such as rush for?" she asks. "I'm giving Ally a ride to school this morning" I told her. She grinned " Ok lover boy Mom left you a note on the counter." I cocked an eyebrow "I don't know" she said " But I have to work tonight so I won't be home til late I'll see you later" "Ok see you later" I told her and she went on up the stairs. Walking to the kitchen I grab my keys off the table and go to get the note. Austin- Your father and I have a last minute Mattress Convention in California we will see you in two weeks. Behave yourself. Love Mom and Dad.

"Yes!" No parents for two weeks means I can do what I want. A walk to the garage to get into my car. I got it for my birthday a few weeks ago its a yellow **RX8(3)**. My favorite color and I love it. Its really fast and it makes me look like a total badass. I get in and start to drive towards Ally's house. Its a cold North Carolina morning. Living here is great warm springs and hot summers but the winters here are so confusing. 60 degrees one day and then it'll be 20 degrees the next,but whatever I love it here. I pull to the curb at Allys house look at my watch its seven thirty so i honk the horn and start to mess with the radio.

Ally's POV:

I wake up to the sound of Austins horn. I must have fell asleep so i get up grab my bag and myIphone and walk out the door. I still can't get over Austins new car I have wanted a car forever, I just can't afford one so whatever. I can dream can't I. I pull the handle Locked. I knock on the window and wait for the click. I pull the handle and jump into the warmth of the car. I look over to Austin hes toying with the radio. Him and his music. Lucky for me I can watch him from here he is just so adorable with his blonde hanging in his face while he decides on **David Guetta(4) **or** B.O.B.(5). **He decides on David Guetta and looks over at me. He smiles says "Hello" and turns to the wheel and puts it in drive and speeds away. He always make my stomach drop when he does that. I have had a crush on Austin since I met him. We bond over music which is how we met. The ride to school is quiet til our favorite song Both of Us(6) comes on the radio. In turn we start singing back and forth til the song ends and we end in a laughing fit like always. Thats one thing I don't worry about with Austin. We pull into the school parking lot and pull into our usual space and he turns off the car. He looks at me and says "You ready?" "Yea let's go" I say with a smile.

Austins POV:

When she got into my car this morning I couldn't help but look at her she was so gorgeous. I couldn't let her tell i was watching her so I kept toying with my radio. After I picked a song I told her hello and we left. Yes I know i could have said something better but I couldn't think. I love Ally, she can never find out though it would ruin our friendship, and thats the last thing I want to do. When our song comes on the radio and she starts singing I sing to but I get absorbed into her voice its so beautiful. She won't sing in front of anyone though I try to help her but nothing works. We pull into the parking lot and I turn off the car and ask her if shes ready when she says yea I start smiling and I don't know why.

So Guys What did you Think? R&R. Any ideas or suggestions just PM me Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer:

1. I do not Own VS Pink

2. I do not own Uggs.

3. I do not Own RX8

4. I do not own David Guetta

5. I do not own B.O.B.

6. I do not own Both Of Us by: B.O.B feat. Taylor Swift


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys I'm back for Chapter 2!

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY

Allys POV:

When I got out of the car it was freezing so I ran around to Austin grabbed his hand and ran across the courtyard to the building. When we hit the double doors I let him go and stopped. " God its cold Outside today" " Your telling Me" Austin said to me. "We still meeting Trish at your locker?" Austin asks "Shit I totally forgot. Come On." I say to Austin as I turn to run down the hall towards my locker and Trish. She is going to be so mad that I forgot her. I turn the corner and run right into a hard chest. "ugh" "I'm so Sorr... Wow" I say as I look up. Dallas. There he was all Dark hair and Tan skin and Wow. "I mean Sorry I'm just late for something" I say trying to cover my word slip. "No problem. No problem at all." He says "Maybe we might run into each other again sometimes Huh?" He winks at me. "That Sounds grea.." "Awful" I try to say til I realize that Austin had caught up to me and put his two cents in. "Hes just kidding and yeah that sounds great. See ya Later." I tell him and walk away. "Bye" I hear him say. Of course there Trish is waiting at my locker. "Hey" I say reluctantly to Trish. " Hey Ally. Hey Austin." hmmm maybe she isn't mad I think to myself. "You still coming with us to Sonic Boom tonight for a Music jam or not?" I ask Trish. "Sorry can't got to work you two have fun though" Then the bell rings right on time and we all go to our classes. I am in dread as I walk to Chemistry for the God Awful test. There is no way I am gonna pass so I go in take my seat and pray.

TIME Jump:

Its Lunch. Me and Austin hop into his car to go get food. I'm to worried to stay on campus today. As we drive I start humming Austin turns on the radio and I sing along with it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
**Thats when Austin Starts in **  
Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house and  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
We're the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they're in it for a bill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Get your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
Determinate

And we end up in a laughing fit like always. I love hanging out with Austin he doesn't even try and he makes me smile. We finish Lunch and head back when we get back I start to walk to my next class when I turn around to my name. There is Dallas he walks up to me "You know theres a party at my house this weekend you should come" Me being the goody goody as I am say "I'll have to see if I can make it" "I hope you can come. See Ya there." He says and walks away smirking. I really want to go but there could be drinking and drugs. I might get caught and get arrested then I'll have a record. No I can't let that happen, but its Dallas. I'm in the middle when i feel someone grab my shoulder and I turn around to see Trish. "Shit girl, whats got you so nervous" " You will never guess what just happened" "What?" Trish Says "Dallas the Dallas just asked me to come to his party this weekend!" I tell her on the verge of squealing. "OMG! Are you gonna go?" " I don't know..." " Your going I'm gonna get you ready! See you Saturday" Trish yelled back to me as she ran before I could protest.

Time Jump:

Its Saturday. Me and Austin had a very productive meeting last night. We managed to get 2 songs finished. Tonight is Dallas's Party and I'm so nervous that I think I'm gonna be sick. Trish is coming over there is no telling how i'm going to leave the house looking tonight. I try to calm my nerves so I grab my Soffe's and a tank and go to the bathroom for a relaxing bath. I turn on some music and sing along with it. I get out when the water gets cold. I put my hair in a towel and walk into my room. I put my Iphone on the dock Austin got me for my birthday and push random. Come & Get It By: Selena Gomez comes on. I hum along while trying to tame my hair. I finally get it dry and i hear the doorbell ring. I check the time five oclock. Its Trish I brace myself for a total makeover as i walk downstairs. I open the door and here stands Trish with a massive hot pink Trunk. Oh God I think to myself. "Ally! I am sooo excited!" "Me too" I tell her trying to sound excited. Were sitting in my room Trish is working on my hair when my phone rings *New Text*

From:Austin Moon

Hey Alls you goin to Dallas's Party.

I decide not to answer and stay in the mind of sexy and bold Ally.

We have finished my hair and I am now laying on my back on the bed with Trish trying to talk me out of it. "Just do it Trish" I tell he sounding confident "But Ally don't you think this is kind of unsafe we could go and let you get it done...'' She starts telling me "Just do it Trish before I chicken out" I yell starting to loose my confidence "OK" Trish says reluctantly by does what I tell her "This might hurt a little bit" she says and goes for it. A few minutes later I have a Pink rhinestone piece of jewelry in my stomach. Trish asked why I wanted to do it now I told her just because but for real I feel sexier and more confident with it there.

"OK. Time for your wardrobe girl. We need a little more bad girl here" Trish says "OK"

45 minutes later there I stand in front of the mirror. Wow, I think to myself. Is that me? I Have ended up wearing a Very cropped cheaptrick top showing off my stomach, and a pair of black leather shorts with lots of belts and a pair of Combat Boots. I had to admit I looked hot. My hair Trish had added extensions blonde, light brown, pink and purple and it was stick straight. I had a Cat-eye and red lipstick. Wow, if Austin could see me now... Wait I did this to impress Dallas didn't I... Trish changed into her outfit a pair of hot pink leggings and a zebra print crop top totally Trish. All I wanted to do was jump into a sweatshirt and jeans and forget about the whole idea. Before I could trish pulls me to her Pink Camaro and we leave for Dallas's. There is no turning back now. I was freezing. We blazed the heat to warm are exposed bodies and I was worrying what if i embarress myself, what if I was just a Joke, What if... Then we pulled up I slwly rise out of the car. Everyone looks and whispers I feel like a joke I start to feel nervous and chicken out. I turn to Trish " Ok thats it I wanna go home" " What do you mean go home? We just got here." "I think they are all talking about me" I tell her "Have you looked in the mirror you look hot now come On." She takes my hand and drags me across the yard. We get to the door and we walk in. The music is blaring and red cups liter the ground. I feel pretty confident right now til I spot Dallas. OH SHIT...

Cliff Hanger.. Srry for no Austin pov There will be more in the next few chapters so keep up

Again R&R

Song: Determinate- Lemonade Mouth I DO NOT OWN -

Look on my page for a pic of her outfit..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys Here Comes Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY

"Oh Shit! Its Dallas" I look at Trish "What do I do? What do I say? What do I..." "Ally breathe. Calm Down. You look hot. Let your body do the talking. Heads Up..." "What do you mean..." "Hi" I turn around and come face to Chest with Dallas. "Ally?!" He says surprised. "Hey Dallas.. Is there something wrong?" "No Nothing at All" He said eying her up and down. "Come On Lets get you something to drink" He said grabbing her hand "Ok then let's go" she said with some new found confidence. Ally held onto Dallas's Tan hand as he pulled her through the crowded house to a kitchen where he poured a clear liquid into a cup he handed it to me. I took a sip and held back the urge to spit it out and swallowed burning as it went down " What was that?" I ask Dallas "Vodka. Good isn't it" He states abrubtly. He turns up his glass and downs it all in one shot. "WOW" I say outloud "Come on I want to show you something" He grabbed my hand and pulls me up the stairs guys wink and call Dallas's Name. He just nods them off. "What was that about" I ask him. "Nothing" He says "Come On." He Pulls me into a dark room. I hear him close the door and laugh. "Now I've got you" "What?" I ask him. He grabs me by my arms and pushes me against the door. He releases one of my arms and I try to open the door. he laughs at my feeble attempt to escape. "Your not going anywhere." Shit. I stand with my back pressed against the door wishing I was wearing more clothes. "Dallas just let me go and I'll Leave and... " "shhhh." he said putting a finger to my trembling lips "Why would I let you go then I would have nobody to play with" He Puts his hand on the side of my face trying to meet my gaze but fails. "Look at me!" He yells slapping me across the face. I see stars for a minute then I look up to meet his gaze tears filling my eyes. He Grins. "See now isn't this better you can see me and I can see you" "Now this is how its gonna work your gonna do what I tell you to do or else" "Okay?" I nod "Yes" "Good" He says and he throughs his Lips at my face. I feel so helpless his lips moving fiercely and wildly at mine and I don't kiss back. "Kiss me" he says I refuse"Kiss Me!" he says slapping me again. I kiss back beginning to cry. This seems to satisfy him so I continue. Then he starts to go down my neck biting my tender skin. He laughs when I whimper at the pain. "Hurt?" He told me. He bent down to kiss down my stomach. When he got to my new found piercing I cried out in pain. He loved the sound of that, a few tears began to roll down my cheeks. When I looked down he was at the top of my jeans...

Austins POV: (The Day Before)

I do not like Dallas not since he slept with my Ex-Girlfriend Cassidy. Then He starts hitting on Ally with me right there. I saw him talk to her earlier and tell her about his party. She has a crush on him, That I know shes told me. I know what he's after and what she wants are two very different things. If she ever started dating him I'd probably never talk to her again. I decide to stop worring about it. I've known Ally, she would never go to a party especially one of Dallas's. Thinking this calms me some so I decide to take a shower. I start to think about Ally and how much it would ruin our friendship if she got with Dallas. I quickly put my head under the water to get the thought out of my head. I wash my hair and get out wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk into my room and pick up my phone I have two new messages. One from Dez and One from Trish... I open Dez's first.

*New Message*

From: Dez

Hey Man! Just Wanted to tell you I'm back in town. We need to hang out soon Man. Hit Me Up Soon!

Then I open the one from Trish.

*New Message*

From- Trish

Hey just wanted to tell you Dallas asked Ally to his party. Oh yea and Dez is back in town..

Well thats good Dez has been gone for a couple weeks on vacation. I have had nothing to do since he left. Then Trish told me I was right about what Dallas was talking to Ally about. I decide I need to hurry up I got to meet Ally at Sonic Boom for A team Austin meeting. So I throw on my Sweatpants and a Yellow T-shirt. I pull on my Supras and My A&F Jacket, running down the stairs I grab my keys and my wallet. I run to my car. Shit its freezing! I jump in my car and blast some Rock Music and Speed toward Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom was Ally's dads shop it sold instruments music you name it and he had it. We held our meetings there, we wrote songs there. I pull into the mall parking lot and walk through the doors walking straight towards Sonic Boom. I look through the glass, theres Ally she had changed since school. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun and had put on her glasses. I knock on the Glass causing Ally to jump and drop what she was working on. She looks up to see who it was who scared her when she saw it was me and smiled and came to unlock the door.

There it is guys! Yea it gets kind of confusing jumping to and from the party but I think it explains both sides pretty good. Well R&R I am working on a new A&A story should be up today or tommorow. Thanks For Reading.. 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys Thanks for reading and Reviewing 2 chapters in One day I might post another Don't know?

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

Well Guys heres Chapter 4 Enjoy!

Austins POV:

I smile back. I have to tell her I like her. Its just everytime I try to it but I think today I can do it...No. I will do it. "Hey Ally" I say "Hey Austin. You ready for today?" "Yeah I kind of have a surprise for you." I tell her. "Really?" "Yea. but not til later, So you got any new stuff for me?" I ask her "Yeah I actually wrote a new song you wanna hear it?" She asks me looking excited. I love when she gets like this, it shows how much she loves her music. " Sure" I tell her smiling back. "Please be honest with me if you hate it, but I think its my best song yet. OK?" she asks me with pleading eyes. "Okay. Anything for you Alls." "Good!" she says jumping up.

She goes over and sits at the piano and starts playing then she starts singing..

Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen  
She starts into the chorus and looks into my eyes shocking me**  
Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
But no one no guy that I've met before  
Can make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears  
She sings the chorus again you can tell shes thought over each word  
I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

As she finishes up her song and singing last few notes she hits the last key, stops and smiles at me. "So...What did you think?" Ally asks me. "I loved it Ally!" I tell her and give her a hug. "Now its my turn." I tell her and grab my guitar. This is it I'm gonna tell her how I feel I start strumming...

If the heart is always searching Can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone I never make it on my own  
Dreams can't takeThe place of loving youThere's gotta be a million reasonsWhy it's true  
When you look me in the eyesAnd tell me that you love meEverything's alrightWhen you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyesI catch a glimpse of heavenI find my paradiseWhen you look me in the eyes  
How long will I be waitingTo be with you again?I'm gonna tell you that I love youIn the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you hereYou're the light that make my darkness disappear  
When you look me in the eyesAnd tell me that you love meEverything's alright When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyesI catch a glimpse of heavenI find my paradiseWhen you look me in the eyes  
Movin' on, I start to realizeI can reach my tomorrowI can hold my head up highAnd it's all because you're by my side  
When you look me in the eyesAnd tell me that you love meEverything's alrightWhen you're right here by my side  
When I hold you in my armsI know that it's foreverI just got to let you knowI never wanna let you go  
'Cause when you look me in the eyes And tell me that you love me Everything's alright When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes I catch a glimpse of heaven Oh, I find my paradise When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah  
I hope Ally caught onto my hints. She just sat there speechless. "Ally?...You Ok?" "You wrote that Austin?" Ally asks. "Yea. I wrote it." I tell her . "Who did you write it about Austin?" She asks trying to hide a smile. " I uh... I uh I wrote it about you Ally." I say quietly. "Do you like me Austin?" she asks me looking me in the eyes. "Yes I like you I've been trying to tell you and thought how could I tell you without "Telling" you." I tell her rambling on because I'm super nervous. "Why would you be scared to tell me?" Ally asks kind of surprised. " I don't know. I think I was just worried that you wouldn't feel the same way about me and I don't think I can handle that. Wait do you fee.." I tell her before I'm interrupted by a pair of lips coming a mine. Its not a fierce or rushed kiss it's a very innocent kiss. I have to admit I was surprised, but I liked it. Then I pulled away and shocked "Ally what was that!?" I say a lot louder than meaning to and Ally stars apologizing and runs out of the store.

What have I done? I think to myself. I finally tell Ally how I feel then I embarass her by yelling at her for kissing me. I walk around looking for her but when I get back to Sonic Boom all the lights are off and theres a note taped to the door.

*Austin- Go home. -Ally

Fuck! I yell into the darkness what have I done. I storm out to my car and head for the road I call Dez

"Hey Man long time no talk whats up?" Dez says. "Nothing wanna go out tonight I need to get out?"I ask him trying not to sound so pissed. "Sure Man. where you at?" He asks. "I'll be at your house in 20 minutes I gotta run home and change. Bye Man" I tell him dropping my phone in the seat. I turn the radio to my favorite band Hollywood Undead and Blare the stereo and I speed to my house. Thank God my parents are gone. I need to hook-up.. Good thing the Austin Monica Moon has no problem at all getting girls. I throw on my black skinny jeans, A yellow muscle tank, pull on my gray and black striped hoodie and pull on my Black and yellow Vans, Pull on my aviators and grab some cash and my fake id. Its time to get Alls off my mind. I speed down the road and honk the horn for Dez. Thank God hes changed out of his wierd phase. He comes out in Purple skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides Muscle tee Holding a solid black hoodie and being dez he has on a Black and Purple "Haters" Hat. He Hops in and we head to the clubIts gonna be a good night.

I wake up Saturday morning I'm at Dez's and I wake him up and tell him I'm leaving and going home. To my surprise he drank more than I did. I grab my keys and a pepsi from Dez's fridge and walk outside and go home I look at the clock its almost noon so I decide to make some pancakes. I decide to text Ally to see if she was going to that party tonight. After 3 hours and no answer I get a gut feeling something bads gonna happen. I'm going to that party whether I liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth but school has been killing me! I have been writing just not posting so I will have Lots of new chapters on In the next 2 weeks so you better watch! Love You Guys thanks for all the Awsome Reviews. I Created A Twitter for this I am gonna post at least everyother day giving you updates and when I'll be posting and maybe even A sneak peak or two ;)!

Follow KensieLacey96 ! Here is A Challenge for you Guys if I can Get 10 Followers I Will Post A Chapter Everyday for a week! It Starts Now Go and Thanks for Reading!

AUTHORS NOTE: AS ALWAYS I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS FOR MY ECISTING STORIES OR IF YOU WANT TO COLLABORATE AND MAKE A NEW STORY JUST MESSAGE ME HERE OR TWEET ME AND WE'LL GET TO IT! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A STORY YOU JUST ARE DYING TO SEE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS OR MESSAGE OR TWEET ME AND WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN. Sooo thats all for Now Guys..

#StayLacey...#StayStrong...#StayCloudy -Jc Caylen


End file.
